


thunder and nights

by Lyss (hydrangea)



Category: Ronja Rövardotter | Ronia the Robber's Daughter - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Drabble, F/M, moment in betwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/Lyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written because the request was made of win and I couldn't resist. ^^ Honestly, thank you to jadelennox.</p><p>Written for jadelennox</p>
    </blockquote>





	thunder and nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the request was made of win and I couldn't resist. ^^ Honestly, thank you to jadelennox.
> 
> Written for jadelennox

 

 

She watches him slowly go crazy night by night as their daughter remains gone. His eyes are a sky of dark thunder that hides their usual laughing warmth and she despairs of ever seeing it again. Loving him is hard during this time, but nevertheless she does, holding him tight during nights when his worry and anger boils over. Sometimes, it means hiding her own despair and wish for her daughter's return but she can't let him go. And when he remembers, when he buries his hands in her hair and presses her into the walls with promises and wishes and ways to make this all go away, get _better_ , it's all worth it. But still she wishes he would give in and _let go of his damn pride_ , and one night, seeing the thunder gather behind his eyes and seeing the hurt and pain buried beneath it, she abandons their bed and pads on bare feet on cold, cold stone to the stables and saddles his horse with her own hands and bring it to him, waiting and watching by the door. He looks at her with dark eyes, touching her face until she wants to close her eyes with hurt and love and pure _feeling_. Then he takes the reins and he rides, crouched deeply over the horse's withers. She knows her daughter will return this night, and with her, the man she loves.

 


End file.
